User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/Team Dual UW Smite/Archive 1
This is an archived page for talk:Team - Dual UW Smite. Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Favoured: #Yes it does work still, even after the update.--Raps4life 09:37, 20 November 2006 (CST) # This build still works and it works very well too. kELF #I hate the 'Spirit Bond doesn't work omg!' thing. It is more difficult to use, true, but it is in no way gone forever. This is the same setup a friend and I use, though we have the skills switched a bit. We have garnered plenty of ectos in this manner. — Azaya 02:50, 31 December 2006 (CST) Unfavoured: #doesn't work anymore. Tharna 05:28, 19 November 2006 (CST) #I have to disagree with the favored comments above. While I personally mourned the nerfing of spirit bonding because it constituted one of my favorite combos, I have found that in many cases, spirit bonding is no longer viable. Testing shows that this case is no exception. It's possible and when it works, it does its job very well, but too inconsistent to be an efficient farming build. Defiant Elements 19:28, 27 November 2006 (CST) #Move on :) This build does still work, to a degree but grasps kill it easily. SOA monking is now more effective + more reliable...--Hyrim 21:56, 2 January 2007 (CST) Discussion Please try running the build before you down it. It still works, I've ran this many, many times after the update.--Raps4life 09:37, 20 November 2006 (CST) This build still works, and it works very well too What do u mean by drakes?kELF Sorry, I always call Coldfire Nights Drakes, fixed it.--Raps4life 15:00, 26 November 2006 (CST) Thankyou for fixing it :P this is a very easy build kELF Defiant Elements, please explain to me how this build is no longer viable? Have you even cared to try running this exact build after the update? I have, and it works wonders. How is it inconsistent? Same with ss and 55 farming in the uw, after the update everyone said it was nerfed, but it hasn't, I've done it many times.--Raps4life 09:15, 28 November 2006 (CST) Raps4life, i have only failed this on my first run, and thats because i had a rubbish second monk with me. This build is MUCH better than a 55/SS and if people keep saying its nerfed then maybe you should take this down? then it couldnt get popular again and get re-nerfed kELF KELF, it was never nerfed in the first place. I won't take it down because I want it to become popular so it doesn't take me an hour to find a partner to do it.--Raps4life 16:57, 28 November 2006 (CST) True it wasnt nerfed, just makes it a bit more difficult to get off another Spirit bond, BUT if you use SoA you can take 0 dmg. this means that it makes the farming much easier kELF Yes, this build can really be fun. I've tested it today with a (not well equipped) hero monk and it worked well. Can't imagine why anyone should have problems with it. Speed is not sensational and I would prefer other UW builds but that "solo" thing was quite nice. Torin 20:00, 18 December 2006 (CST)